Typically, installation tools such as screwdrivers, hammers and other drivers, generally require a two hand operation when they are used with non-fixed position items such as loose screws, bolts, nails and the like. A first hand is used for stabilizing the item to be installed and the other hand is needed to operate the appropriate tool.
Specialty tools such as screwdriver type devices have often embodied holding elements such as integral magnetic elements or screw head grippers, designed to hold screws in place during installation. These tools are however very limited in useful applicability and ability to hold fastening and anchoring elements in fixed position and proper orientation of odd shaped fastening and anchoring elements, under restricted conditions of installation and use, other than a basic placement. In addition, these tools provide a limited manner of release of held elements, once they are fixed into position, and sometime require use of a second hand.
Plumbing installation procedures, which require the use of clips, anchors, connectors and the like, usually of odd shape (not operably amenable to being held by standard drivers and holders and existing driver tools), cannot be efficiently effected with existing tools. This inefficiency is additionally exacerbated by the usual requirements of plumbing procedures with the need for exact alignment in blind or non-visible environments, which provide additional challenges.
Plumbing procedures are thus usually awkward and possibly impeded in the first instance, and more so when procedures such as installations take place in typical areas wherein access is severely restricted, such as in narrow areas under a cabinet-enclosed sink. Operation visibility is, at best, minimal and many installations of plumbing fixtures invariably require touching determinations of orientation for exact connections. The touching also often requires follow through guiding of fixtures and installation equipment as well as close alignment of parts and this often results in the untenable need of an extra pair of hands. It is also often the case that installations of fixtures and sinks is only partially effected, with installations in difficult to install areas not being properly made.